This invention relates to improvements in an electric power steering system for an automotive vehicle.
In a conventional power steering system as disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2002-331948, when a steering torque is within a dead zone region, an assist torque in a direction to restore a steering wheel to a neutral position is generated in accordance with a steering angle, thereby improving a response characteristics for restoration of the steering wheel to the neutral position.